Like Oxygen
by tiffanyy.n
Summary: Destroying my only reason to smile and then crushing my heart into pieces one time after another; Nate Gray is going to pay. Love, hate, then love again? Hell yeah. NALEX / NELENA story.
1. Like Oxygen

**like oxygen ; you drive me crazy **

Alex Russo & Nate Gray

september 2008 .

--

**Like oxygen ll 00 ;**

Knock .

" ... "

Knock .

" ... "

Knock .

" ... "

"HEYYYYYYYYY . OPENNNNNNNNNNNNNN . UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP . THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS . DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN . DOOOOOOOOOOOOOR . BEFOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . I . GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ."

This was getting annoying . No matter how many time I've knocked on the freakin' door , no one would answer . People around me gawk at me like I'm some psycho chick , which I will be soon if someone doesn't freakin' open up this freakin' door . I've spent at least a month trying to hunt down this address . And if this turn out to be one of those damn silly pranks , I honestly , seriously , don't know what I'll do .

Because I've already wasted enough time in my life just for this reason . And to find out it'd be a waste ? I'd kill myself .

I was standing outside of my future home , waiting anxiously for someone to open up this door and finally , just finally let me in . Do you know how long I've waited ?! DO YOU ?!

... you obviously don't .

It's 9 freakin' A.M. At least _someone _would be awake by now , right? I mean , the sun is already shining like mad out here . And with all of my loud antics , it must've shooked someone , _right _? But ... it might be my own fault for coming so early . I mean , what kind of an idiot would come at 6 A.M. in the morning ?

... oh yeah , me .

**BUT **, that's beside the point . The point is, that if no ones going to answer the freakin' door , I might as well use my martial arts skills and kick it down with my own force . That'll show them to never mess with **the **Alex Russo . :D

"HIYAAAHHHHHHH ! OPEN UP -- "

Right when I'm about to kick the door down , it sprang open, "Looking for someone?" There stood a curly headed boy , looking like my age , wearing nothing but basketball shorts . Which revealed a toned , fit body ...

... what is he trying to do? Cause _more _global warming ?

I gulped, when I came here, my intentions were to **study**, not meet freakin' cute boys . As I stared hard at his body, I felt myself became weak in the knees and suddenly unable to speak . Urghs . What is this ?!

"Uhm .. I ... Uh .. " The words just _won't _come out . "Is .. Mitchie Torres here?"

I felt myself sigh in relief as words started forming in my mouth . At least I didn't make myself look like an idiot ... yet .

He took a quick glance at me before answering , "She's sleeping . May I ask who are you?"

"Uh .. I'm her cousin Al-- "

"Natey, who's at the door?"

Just when I'm about to introduce myself, a girl , obviously something close to my age , suddenly pop her head out of the door .

"Caitlyn, go back to sleep ." 'Natey' turn to the girl who goes by the name of Caitlyn as his face soften . She shook her head slightly as she intertwined her fingers with his ...

So ... he's taken . TT

"Anyways, I'm Alex Russo . I'm looking for my cousin , Mitchie Torres ." Everything felt _so _awkward . It's like they're the perfect couple and I'm the third wheel . Arrgh . Someone , please save this awkwardness . Them being so lovey-dovey makes me jealous and I'm actually _missing _Riley .

"Oh, I'm Caitlyn Gellar . And this is my boyfriend , Nate Gray." Caitlyn cheerfully introduce herself and Nate . I can understand why he pick her . She seems sweet and down-to-earth and she's pretty. Not that I'm checking her out or anything ...

... because that'd be weird .

"Anyways I'm sup--"

"WATCH OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !! "

_Wait , huh ? _


	2. Chapter 1 Reunited

I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first time posting a fic on this website. I really don't know what I'm doing, really. xD Anyways, I forgot to mention somethings ...

**one ;** The title is called, "Like Oxygen ; You Drive Me Crazy" actually, I want to clear some things here . Oxygen does not make you go crazy. It helps you live. I can't really explain the reason why I put the _You Drive Me Crazy _part in there, but you'll find out as the story progressed. :D

**two ; **Everybodys' names in this story comes from their name from a certain show or movie. Only sometimes you'll actually see some celebs real name in here. I'm doing this because I don't want my story to get deleted . TTTT it's no fun at all.

**three ; **in alot of Nelena / Nalex stories, you have a mean girl. And sometimes, a lot of people expects Miley Cyrus to be that mean girl. But no, not in my story. I'm actually kinda sick of it. I'm not a fan nor am hater of Miley, soooooo ... urrghs forgot what I was going to say. But anyways, she's just not the mean girl okay? There are no mean girls in here -- maybe some. But yeah .

**four ; **There will be Nalex & Natelyn. Not a huge fan of Natelyn but it's for the story . (; Nalex rocks my world and will probably rock yours too. buwahahaha . :D ahem, Nalex is awesome.

that's all . (; enjoy the story. rate & review . **I own nothing but the plot**.

**Like oxygen ll 01 ;**

**Reunited ... **

Everything felt so ... white . The _white _walls, the _white _roses, the _white _portraits, the _white _curtains, the _white _-- okay , so you get the point . _Everything _is white .

Uh ...

Where am I ?

Attempting to get up, I felt myself becoming weak . The soft, rose scented bed has gotten me weak . It seems like heaven --not that I've ever been to heaven . Because I can't possibly have . I mean, I'm still here , _alive, _right? I gently laid down, resting my head on the soft, cotton pillow . I must be dreaming. Because reality can never be this good .

"LEXYYYYY . WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPP !" Urrghs . I know that voice . I've been hearing that same voice ever since I was little . Oh how much I've hated _that _voice . The door suddenly sprang open with a loud slam, of course, it was none other than ...

"Mitchie ... " I groaned .

"Gosh, Alex . Stop being a klutz. Your first day here and already you got hit by something ."

My cousin, Mitchie Torres, is daughter of my mothers twin sister, Connie . But, that's not the point right now . The point **is **, that she just pushed me _off _of the bed, causing me to hurt my poor butt . "Urrghs , Mitchie . I swear I didn't do anything . If you ask me , one of _your _housemate suddenly attacked me . Geez . Always putting the blame on me." I grumble as I got up from the ground.

"Ah , right . Anyways, Alex, why didn't you come with your brothers last month? Why wait until _now_? " She scrunched her nose .

"Ahh . Don't remind me of them . Those .. those buttholes! They left _me _. They never told me the address . Do you know how long it took just to find it ?!" I gritted my teeth . Mitchie stared at me like I'm crazy before bursting into laughters . I'm getting irritated . "Shut up ! Don't laugh at me !!"

"Alex, you could've just called and _ask _me!"

I felt like an idiot. The whole time, I was ranting about not being able to find the address and took about a month when I could've just **called **. Idiot idiot idiot .

"Hmph . This isn't about _me _right now. So who's the idiot that knocked me down earlier ?!"

"Jake, just get your butt in there and _apologize _." An unfamilar voice rang from behind the door. Placing my right hand on the door knob, I reach out to open the door when suddenly ...

... the door sprang open _again _, as I found myself once **again **on the ground. I hate this .

"Urrghs ... " I groan.

"Alex? Alex, get up !" Mitchie's voice buzz inside my mind . Oh the pain .

"Um .. Jake, I think she's hurt ." _You think ?! _

"Um .. uhh ... are you .. uhh ... okay ?" spoke a blonde headed boy as he took out his hand for me to grab . I'm guessing _he's _the idiot that attack me this morning and the one that open the door on my face . "Um .. are you ... "

"Fine . Humph ."

I shook his hand away and got up on my own . I was cranky . Being hit twice by the **same **person will change your mood like this . But then again, I was already piss to begin with . I tend to be rude when I'm mad . And the only thing on my mind right now are plans on how to get revenge . See what this does to me? --

"Alex, don't be rude . You're giving our family a bad reputation !!" Oh that voice . Justin . Life is never easier when you're around the one person you hate most . And life gets worser than it already is when that person is your brother . I swear, no one on earth can ever feel my pain .

"Shut it, Justin . No one needs your comments." I felt like using all the engeries thats left in my body and strangle both of them . That guy name Jake and my very own brother; Justin .

I could already tell Justin was getting mad . But psssh , who care ? He's the one thats being a loud mouth . I didn't need his comments to make me already madder than I am. It's his fault for purposely getting on my already boiling nerves .

"Hey Alex, I know this idiot caused you _alot _of pain already . And I would like to apologize on **his **behalf , so errr don't be mad, okay ?" Mitchie said as she pointed to Jake .

I glared at him before turning my gaze upon the brunette girl standing next to him. She look familar ... and I could've sworn I've seen her before . I just couldn't point it out . "Have I ... seen you somewhere before ?" I asked, bluntly .

She looked taken aback before bursting out into laughters . Mitchie also follow along and laugh . Soon, Justin did the same thing. I felt like a stranger to them. I don't get it . What is _so _funny ?! The brunette hair girl turn her attention towards me as she answered my question, "Alex . You **really **don't remember me, Miley ?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

She seems strangely familar, but I couldn't point out where have I met her before . Confused, I look over at Justin . He's been with me **all **my 15 years . He must know her right ? Miley .. Miley .. Miley .. where have I heard this name before ?! And then it struck me ...

"MILEY STEWART ?!" She nodded her head . I ran and practically jumped on her . I couldn't believe it . **The **Miley Stewart ? My best friend that moved to California 5 years ago?! "GIRL, YOU GREW UP SOOO MUCH ."

"You haven't changed , have you, Alex?" She giggle .

I couldn't believe it. The Miley Stewart **I **remembered was this dorky girl, with glasses and braces, and she'd _always _braid her hair into two pigtails since it was so damaged. 5 years can really change a person. "What happen to your braces? Glasses? And I remember you had such damaged hair !"

"Alex, are you trying to make me look like a nerd?" She pouted, "I took off my braces in 7th grade. My dad bought me contacts and my mom bought all of these hair products . And tada ! My hair is healthy again! Isn't it awesome?"

We literally jumped up and down for at least 5 minutes, giggling and squealing. Mitchie joined us also. Mitchie used to live in our neighborhood and all three of us became friends since childhood , except Mitchie and I are cousins and we're already friends. It's like a highschool reunion .. except none of us really graduated highschool since .. we just started highschool . But, that's not the point right now.


	3. Chapter 2 Greetings

**Like oxygen ll 02 ;**

**Greetings ...**

"UM .. if you'd just top jumping and screaming for a second, there's someone I want Alex to meet." Justin and his loud mouth butted in. Brothers, they're such a pain. "COME ON , ALEX." I rolled my eyes . He led me into the living room as Mitchie and Miley motion everybody to gather around. "Alex, since you've just arrived here, let us introduce you to everybody that lives in this house."

I rolled my eyes, "Justin, I'm not a child. I can introduce myself." Justin gave me an annoyed look before turning around with his arms crossed. Oh yeah, and I'm supposely the child here.

Miley pulled over a blonde chick, she had jean shorts and a plain t-shirt that said ; **I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM ! **Hey, I have the same shirt ! "Alex, this is Lily . She's my best friend from Malibu. And Lily, this is Alex. My old friend from New York." I slightly wave at her as she gave me a wide grin.

"YO. I'm Lily." She continue to smile. The moment we shook hands, I knew we were going to get along. She reminded me of Harper . Except, Lilys a bit of a tomboy. Which is cool .

"This is Oliver . He's also my best friend from Malibu ." I smiled. He was cute . "And he can be a bit of a dork sometimes too. Anyways, this is Jake ; the guy that uhh .. attacked you earlier."

Jake smiled sheepishly before extending out his hand for a shake. I stared at it for a while before slightly shaking it. Delighted, Jake gave me a huge grin, "Um .. sorry about earlier. I mean in the morning. It was Shane's fault, I swear. He pushed me. Hope we'll be on better terms from now on."

I shrugged, he seems like a good guy. I don't see the need to get mad. I gave him a small knowing smile . "I'm also Miley's boyfriend, by the way." My jaws dropped as Miley flash a peace sign . Again, Jake smile sheepishly . "Um .. is it really not that obvious?"

"OH -no no , I was just shocked. Haha . Better treat my girl right, dude. Or else I'm gonna pummel you into squash." Grinning as I slightly punch him on the arm. He nodded as Miley turn around, obviously embarrassed . How cute . "Anyone else I'm suppose to meet?"

"OH yeah . Alex, I want you to meet Shane and Jason Gray," Mitchie said cheerfully as she pointed towards the two guys that was standing next to Justin. Jason waved frantically as I nodded and waved back, like a maniac. Shane on the other hand, just gave me a flirty wink and smiled furiously . But soon stop when Mitchie elbowed his stomache . I see .... they're dating . Though they do look slightly familar ...

"Well I guess introductions over, let's get to partyin' people!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"No, wait. Alex, I need to meet someone else. Wait here." Justin said as he ran into the hallways and tripped a couple of times . Brothers, they keep embarassing you. But no brothers match my brother . He practically lives to drive me crazy.

A few minutes later, he came running out, tripping again, of course. But this time, he wasn't a alone. He was followed by the couple that had open the door for me this morning. They seems sleepy. The girl yawned a couple of times, and the boy, he was out of it. He had his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind. Geez, can't they just get a room? First Miley and Jake, then Shane and Mitchie, and I'm guessing Lily and Oliver are dating also. Now it's them. I'm like the freakin' single loser here. Don't know about Jason but oh wait, Justin is still single also. So I'm not the only one. Awesome.

"Alex, this is Caitlyn, my best friend from camp." Mitchie said as she push Justin aside . Caitlyn nodded lightly and smiled. She seems like a cool person -OH, is that a paramore '**RIOT**' shirt I see? That's great ! We like the same band. And I have the same shirt !

Mitchie soon point towards the guy who has been dozing off on his girl friend's shoulder, "And that's Caitlyn's boyfriend. Don't mind them. They stayed up late last night so they're a bit sleepy."

"Hey, I'm Alex." I introduce myself politely. He just waved lightly before resting on the sofa. Rude . I shrugged it off, as I turn toward Miley. Who was snuggling on the couch with Jake. Not wanting to bother them, I shift my attention to Mitchie, who was now on Shanes lap, pecking his nose. Ew . Again, not wanting to be rude, I look over at Lily and Oliver, who seems like they're in their own little world as they randomly chatted about theme parks . Sigh, I'm alone .. again ...

I turn over to look at Justin, who was chatting with Jason. Soon enough, two pretty girls walked into the living room. I look at them with confused eyes . One was blonde and the other had beautiful dark brown hair. The blonde hair girl skipped over to Jason as they started a conversation. The brown hair girl, on the other hand, walked over to Justin and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. Are my eyes deceiving me ?! My brother, _Justin Russo_, with a girl ?!

"Shocked, aren't you, Alex?" Justin smirked. I couldn't believe it. The only girl who he had _ever _kissed was our **mom **. No girls would ever want to get close to him, at least I think so. But here he is, with a girl, a _pretty _girl that is, kissing ? Boy, Harper is going to be piss once she finds out.

"Wha-what? How?" I'm still quite in the state of shock .

"My irresistable good looks and outstanding personality of course." Conceited loser. "Quit looking at me like that."

"Anyways, I'm Miranda. You must be Alex, Justin's little sister?" Why would a babe like her be dating my brother ; Justin Russo aka king of dorks . I can never understand what she sees in that nerd.

Soon, I was all alone again . I sat myself on the couch as I found a seat in between Caitlyn and Mitchie (and Shane too of course .. ) . By now, we were watching a movie . Since we got nothing to do. But I could tell no one was watching , since they're in their little world with their partners. Man, it sucks to be the only one without a boy friend ...

"I'm ... gonna go use the bathroom ." I announced, and seeing as no one cared to say anything, I quietly walk myself to what I thought was the bathroom .

How big can this house get? Theres like about 2872487234872947 rooms in here . Walking down the hallways , I noticed a room was open. Peeking my head inside, I found myself staring at the most gorgeous body ever . His hair wet, probably from the shower and all he had on was shorts and his bare abs. H-O-T . Of course, I don't mean to check him out since he's like, Caitlyn's boy friend . But who could resist such a body like his? But what was he doing in the bathroom . I guess he must've went when everyone was so busy talking .

"What ... do you want?"

"Um ... are you done with the bathroom ?" I questioned nervously .

"No . And this is the guys room . The girls' bathroom is down the hall, to the left."

"Oh, thanks ." I gave him a smile . "I'm Alex, by the way."

"I know." He answered casually, "Nate. I'm Nate Gray .. we met this morning .."

Nate Gray . So he's Jason and Shanes brother ... Mhm ... interesting ... wait .. Nate ... Nate ... oh .. my .. good .. lord ... he's ... he's ... _the _NATE GRAY ?!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! "


End file.
